Electronic devices include displays (e.g., graphical user interfaces (GUIs)) for accessing different applications. A GUI may include a number of GUI elements (e.g., graphical icons, graphical tiles and so on) to assist in accessing the applications. The GUI may be designed to convey information to navigate among multi-level command structures to reach and display desired information. Further, an error message may be displayed upon selection of a GUI element when a user is not authorized to access the application or when there is any server connectivity issues or the like. Thereby, an authorization may be checked when the user selects the GUI element corresponding to the application.